1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nursing equipment, which is a combined type nursing bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, nursing beds and wheelchairs are separated from each other. It is difficult to transfer patients or the elderly that cannot move freely. Not only the nursing personnel has to pay hard work, but also the patients and the elderly suffer.